


The Beginning

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Keith (Master), Lance (Servant), M/M, Pretty much how Keith and Lance met, Thace (Archer)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith raised a brow and sneered. “What? I’m nineteen.” A scoff. “You got a problem with that?”</p><p>“Not at all. I was thinking how I got myself a handsome master.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to part 2 and I gotta give a huge thanks to bravewind for helping world build this au so my drabbles will be based on the stuff that we got written down. 
> 
> Please go [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes) for basic information about the AU.

When Keith was young, he saw the death of his parents and his home in ruins due to a vile creature, a monster he did not wish to meet again. Afraid and alone, he didn’t want to die until he felt strong arms picking him up, taking him away from the nightmare which he soon learned of the Dead Apostle and the Assembly of the Eight Sacrament.

Coran, who was a member of the assembly, saw the potent magic circuits he had in him back then and took Keith in. He raised Keith like he was his son. Coran owned a small church in the city, known to be a safe haven for the Holy Grail’s participants. He taught Keith simple reinforcements and how to fight with Black Keys, weapons against demons and vampires. Not only weapons but picked up on fire spells but he was impatient and hot-blooded, he preferred physical training. Hand-to-hand combat was more of his niche.

But all that training didn’t help him when he was being chased down by a servant. His legs burned with every step as arrows rained down, creating an explosion which Keith had enough of already. An arrow flew past his face and Keith hissed at the cut on his right cheek and made a quick left. He turned into a rundown area where there was barely life and a house in disarray due to time, broken boards and shattered window frames. It looked like no one bothered to fix the place.

Keith grabbed a metal pipe, reinforcing its strength and durability. “What the hell you want?!” He yelled and turned, aiming a fire spell where he suspected the enemy was before moving again. He spotted an abandoned shed and a sudden arrow pierced his right shoulder. He cried out, almost losing his footing but he didn’t dare to stop. He pulled the arrow out and continued to run until he was inside the place.

“Damn it…” Keith gasped at the pain flaring in his shoulder, his face a buildup of sweat. He did not plan on dying. Not ever. He quickly turned, hearing the footsteps approaching and slowly backed up. 

The shadowy figure stood in front of his only escape route, his stance poised and ready to release another arrow. “A shame to kill someone so young as you but I’m bound to follow my Master’s orders. Don’t take it personal.”

“Is that so?” Keith breathed and winced at the pain when he tried to stand up, holding his ground with his pipe. He tried disregarding the warm blood in his other hand. “S-Sorry to tell you but I’m not planning on dying.”

For a quick second, Keith moved to his right as an arrow struck the empty air where he was. 

Fuck. That was a close one.

Keith managed to take a better look at the archer. An older man with a set of gold eyes, determined, and his hand materialized another arrow before taking aim once more.

“I won’t miss this time.” The man stated gruffly. 

Keith made a click sound with his tongue. He was bleeding and his spells weren’t effective. This can’t be the end of his life, he refused to believe it. Dying in a place like this was unacceptable. He stared at his enemy and the metal in his grip readied.

I won’t die.

I won’t die. 

_I won’t die._

Suddenly, his lips started moving and spoke an incantation but the words to him were unfamiliar. The floor around Keith clouded into a pillar of white and he heard the stranger cried out.

“A servant?!” The bowmen released his arrow but Keith heard something being deflected.

When the light dissipated and only a swirl of air remained, Keith stared at the new presence before him.

The newcomer turned and their eyes meet. Stark blue stared into Keith’s own, almost taking his breath away. This servant was strong, well-built judging by the defined muscles underneath his light armor and a blue spear held steady in the fighter’s grip.

“Ah. Are you the one who summoned me?”

“I,” Keith swallowed, a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him. “I am.” The newcomer smiled.

“Well then, Master. Let me take care of this problem for you.” The spearman went into position and charged at the bowman, bringing the fight outside while Keith watched the two from the shed. They exchanged blows, arrows flying true but the brown haired male remained unperturbed, dodging and closing the distance, sending the archer back with a powerful kick.

“Heh.” The older man wiped the dirt off his coat. “You’re a strong opponent, I’ll grant you that but it seems I must take leave my leave. The next time we meet, Lancer, you are a dead man.” 

He disappeared.

Keith walked out before he decided to sit down on the patch of dirt. “Is that…”

“Archer. He goes by the name of Thace.” The servant replied and bent on one knee. He curiously rubbed his chin.

“Never mind him.” He stared. “You know… you seemed to be pretty young.”

Keith raised a brow and sneered. “What? I’m nineteen.” A scoff. “You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all. I was thinking how I got myself a handsome Master.”

“What?!”

The servant laughed out loud. “That’s a nice expression. I think I like you already. Call me Lance for short, I prefer it that way.”

One thing Keith did not expect was summoning a servant who was talkative and seemed to have a thing for him. Great. That was perfect. It was everything he wanted. The strangest thing was how he knew that incantation. He never learned it but perhaps, it was out of sheer luck because he was here alive. 

All he wanted now was to get back home and get his shoulder fixed. Coran was going to go nuts over this.

“Alright. Call me Keith then.”

“Keith, huh? Sounds good to me.”

“Perfect. Now take me home because hell, I’m not in the mood to walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request you want to see written, feel free to let me know and I'll try :).
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
